trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pop trolls
Pop trolls are a race of Trolls who have been the main focus of Dreamworks Trolls series. The current leader of the tribe is Queen Poppy. They were formerly led by King Peppy. Appearance They usually appear as average sized trolls with bright coat, eye, nose and hair colours. They wear different clothes and they also wear a hug time bracelet. Pop Trolls are most likely based loosely on Elves due to living in the forest. However, the term "Elves" is seen by the Pop Trolls themselves as a racial slur. In Marshtato Fairy when used by Marshtato Mary to address the Trolls Branch stated "Elves" is deeply offensive to them. Peppy.png|Former King Peppy 8E9485F5-662D-4F27-A15D-9DF45BBF61BA.jpeg|Queen Poppy Image of branch2.png|Branch, village Grouch Trolls-Guy-Diamond.png|Guy Diamond, Glitter Troll and Life of the Party Biggie-offical.png|Biggie Satin and chenille.png|Satin and Chenille, fashion twins Creek the Troll.jpg|Creek, spiritualist Dreamworks Trolls - DJ Suki.png|DJ Suki Grandma Rosiepuff the Troll.png|Grandma Rosiepuff, Branch's deceased Grandmother Culture The Pop Trolls lives (currently) are care free. They enjoy singing and dancing like any other Troll Tribe. Their music is centred around "Pop Music". They are among the friendlier Tribe of Trolls. For these trolls, life is a giant party and they are almost always singing, dancing or hugging, the soul exception was Branch until the events of Trolls. Aside from this, they also love Scrapbooking The Pop Trolls have a mutual friendship with the Bergens, though once feared them. They are forest Trolls and live among the trees, their homes called "pods" hang from trees and resemble tree decorations. They are made from strands of their own hair, making them Eco-friendly and biodegradable. Holidays & Events The Pop Troll have a holiday for every day of the year, meaning they are constantly having one party or another. For the Pop Trolls, having a Blank Day is horrifying. The presence of a Blank Troll, however, is a chance for a new Holiday to be created, as chosen by their leader. The process of Troll holiday selection is simply; a Troll proposes a holiday and if lucky, their leader chooses it over all others. *Annual Troll liberation; a celebration of the befriending of the Bergens, a party which takes place in which the Trolls invite the Bergens to party with them. The Bergens on this day agree to pick up the Trolls to dance with them, do not discuss sensitive subjects with them and so not use decorations that offend or frighten the Trolls. At the same time, the Trolls keep their flashing lights and loud music low, and re-frame from Glitter usage to respect the Bergens. (A New Bergen-ing) *Birthdays, quarter-birthdays and half-birthdays; Birthdays are treated by Trolls as a celebration of that Troll and effort is made to make that Troll feel special by their friends. They also will give gifts to other Trolls at their quarter-birthday and half-birthday. (Two-Party System) *Bellow-bug day; An event that takes place once every 5 days the Trolls celebrate. The Bellow-bug is a creature that appears once every 5 years to sing. The Trolls find the Bellow-bug's singing over joyous and it is the charge of the leader of Troll Village to make sure he is comfortable coming out.(Bellow Bug Day) *Prank Day; This is one of Poppy and Branch's favourite holidays, it is a whole day of Trolls trying to prank each other.(Prank Day) *Snow Day; once a year snow falls on the forest during its 1-day winter, the Trolls take time to partake in snow day activities, enjoying the one day season.(Snow Day) *Third Best Friends Day; mentioned by Sky Toronto's empolyees.(Blank Day) *The Giver; the Giver is a mysterious individual who for 10 years annually gave every Troll a gift. The Giver never received a "thank you" in return for this, which frustrated Poppy for years over who the selfless Troll was that would give so much without asking for even one thanks in return. She eventually finds out Branch was the Giver, but he doesn't want anyone finding out it was him because he didn't want anymore to know he wasn't a sensitive guy. Being the Giver was simply a way to stay connected to the other Trolls when he separated himself from the village 10 year prior. Though Poppy knows who the Giver is now, she reframes from telling anyone out of respect for Branch and understands that it means a lot to him. The event takes place on the Harvest moon.(The Giver) *The Party Games; an annual event that takes place in Troll village where teams play against each other in party games. The event concludes when the fun meter reaches full, the teams do not compete to win but give the audience a good time. Poppy hosts the event usually, though Branch co-hosted with her in her hosts box the first time he attended the event. (The Party Games) *Pillow Harvest Festival; a annual event where Trolls pick pillows off of the pillow trees when they are ripe. The Troll doesn't pick the pillow, the pillow picks the Troll. Usually one Troll ends up with a pillow of their own, but occasionally multiple Trolls end up with the same pillow picking them which can result in fights. (Pillow War) *Swag-hunting; Trolls hunt down Swag Stags to get swag. The Trolls tickle the Stags, until it causes them to cough up swag. King Peppy takes all of Poppy's closet and dearest friends to hunt for swag with the goal to get to better know her friends and scrutinise their character.(Meet the Peppy) *Talent Week A week long event where Trolls teach other Trolls about their talents. This is aimed at the children of the village to teach them about the talents of other Trolls.(DJ's Got Talent) *Speed-friending; a social event where Trolls gather to meet other Trolls and get to know them better. Two Trolls sit opposite each other and asks each other questions. When the bell is hit one Troll switches to a partner on another table. (Sibling Quibbling) *Scrapbook Club ; Scrapbooking is a favourite past time of the Trolls, so Poppy hosts a once a week event for Trolls to scrapbook.(Sibling Quibbling) *Musical Thrones; a event where Trolls compete in a over the top game of musical chairs. Each round of the game a player is knocked out until 1 winner is left sitting on a chair. The winners are usually Biggie or Smidge and they take turns because of their friendship deciding who wins each year.([Thrones/Branch Bum|Musical Thrones]) *Glitter Troll of the Year; an award given out once a year to celebrate THE Glitter Troll. The award is a big deal among the Glitter Trolls.(Glitter Loss) *Hearts and Crafts festival; a celebration of Troll craftsmanship, it is a craft fair.(Scrap to the Future) *Pudding History month; a month long event that the Trolls partake in, mentioned by one of Sky's employees.(Blank Day) *On-Fleek-Quinox; an event on the Troll holiday calendar. The event is annual but not fixed. In The Beat Goes On! it was a week late and was one of the causes of the Blank Day happening.(Blank Day) *St.Scrapbook's day; a annual event on the Troll holiday calendar. The day is not a fixed one, the event of it falling on a Tuesday was one of the leads up to a Blank Day occurring.(Blank Day) History At some point in the past, the ancestors of the 6 Tribes created 6 Strings for each type of music. As their name suggests, they were centred around "Pop music". At some point, the Pop Trolls became isolated from the other Tribes seen in Trolls World Tour, and for the most part their population seems unaware of other Troll Tribes. Only individuals like King Peppy who remain aware of their existence. In addition to them possessing their Pop String, the Pop Trolls also had the white Harp that once housed the 6 strings. Trolls Trollstree.png|The Bergens built their homes and only Holiday Trollstice around the Troll Tree, essentially making them prisoners in their own home until they escaped. The Pop trolls made their home in a tree called the Troll Tree. The Pop Trolls had a care free live until one day when a Bergen ate a member of their Tribe. This cased the Bergen to feel overwhelming happiness. Soon an entire town of Bergens sprouted around their tree and they were trapped at the very centre of it all. The Bergens began a tradition known as Trollstice, wherein unhappy Bergens were given a Troll to eat so they could feel happiness. In the year that King Gristle Jr. was set to eat his first Troll, led by King Peppy the entire Tribe escaped via a tunnel and run deep into the forest, which was the premise of the first film Trolls. There they rebuilt their entire civilisation. 20 years later Princess Poppy decided to throw the biggest, loudest, craziest party there was. Despite warnings from Branch, the only one of their Tribe still wary of being found by the Bergens, Poppy threw the party anyway. Chef, the previous keeper of the Troll tree who had been held accountable for the Trolls escape by King Gristle Sr. and the other Bergens attacked and took various members of The Snack Pack. Events that took place lead to the entire village being captured and thrown into a cooking pot to be eaten by the Bergens. With help from Bridget, a Bergen Poppy helped during the films events, the Trolls were freed, at the cost of her life. Poppy went back to save Bergen, which lead to the Bergens finding happiness without eating Trolls. Trivia * It was revealed in Trolls World Tour that the Pop trolls are the Tribe of trolls who appeared in the first film. **Poppy's name itself is a play on the name "Pop". **The only non-Pop Troll to appear in Trolls was Cooper who has a Funk Troll heritage. *Guy Diamond giving birth to Tiny Diamond in Trolls World Tour indicates the Pop Trolls are Oviparous. Category:Trolls